


Gone

by SereneVellichor



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Gore, death tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneVellichor/pseuds/SereneVellichor
Summary: Just a little something I wrote for my discord!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally unedited and a bit messy, but I love to write so I wrote this up!

Steven has seen Gems crack before. I mean, who hasn’t? Practically everyone he knows has seen a gem get damaged before. It always goes the same way. The Gem in question gets in a bit of a tough spot and takes a blow to their gem. It makes them go a little wonky, and they cannot access their full range of powers, and while it isn’t great it also isn’t fatal.

_Usually_.

Similar to a screen protector, the gem will splinter into increasingly smaller pieces with only a thin layer keeping it together. At this stage even a pat on the back could shatter the gem entirely. Luckily Steven has always come equipped with a first-aid kit in the form of his healing saliva, so no Gem has ever suffered long in his presence. And even when he did not have his healing saliva power mastered, he still had Rose’s fountain. _Rose_. That was always a fun topic to think about. Probably the only thing more fun than thinking about his dearly departed mother was thinking about the giant crack Steven currently had in his gem. Or maybe the screams from his friends as Bluebird stabbed their sword into his gem, lodging it there in a picturesque fashion, similar to that King’s sword in that book Connie read to him about once.

Bluebird wore a sadistic grin on her face, her pupils dilating at she saw something she loved. She pushed her sword just a bit deeper into the surface, a small amount of frustration evident on her face when she realized it was going to be harder than it looked.

_Diamonds can resist a lot of pressure, after all._

She threw a glance over her shoulder at the shocked expressions of the Gems. Pearl was frozen in shock and Amethyst’s mouth gaped open. Garnet, always certain, always informed, was the only one to make a move. Ruby’s rage bubbled to the surface as she let out a strangled yell, charging at Bluebird, gauntlet raised. The smaller fusion took no time to fly into the sky above their heads, laughing as she dodged Pearl’s spear – who had evidently finally shaken off her shock as well. Steven watched all of this is a distant haze, laying on his back on the sand. It wasn’t quite like an out of body experience, more like everything was zoomed out. All the fighting seemed miles away and just out of reach at the same time. He wanted...something. He couldn’t quite put the word to the feeling. He wanted to be…over there.

_Helping?_

No, that wasn’t it. He couldn’t help right now anyway.

_Clink!_

Huh. That was a weird feeling. It reminded him of the sensation of having a stuffed nose, that envy of another time when you took regular breathing for granted. Except, he was able to breathe just fine. Instead, it felt like he couldn’t feel his heart beating.

_That’s silly. Of course, his heart is still beating. The blood oozing out of the large gash on his arm he was only now noticing was evidence of that. It wouldn’t still be pouring out into a large puddle if he didn’t have a heartbeat. Right?_

Amethyst grabbed Pearl’s arm and they seamlessly fused into Opal. _How nice to see her again._ The two fusions charged at the smaller one, anger radiating off of them in awful, visible waves. Since when has that been a thing? Steven was noticing a lot of things actually. Time seemed to slow down around him as he gazed with a sort of empty affection. His friends – _his real mothers_ – were quite something to behold indeed. He giggled at bit at their slow charge. How bizarre this all was.

_How did this happen anyway?_

He didn’t really have an answer, just flashes of memories trying their best to stitch themselves together. A text, from Connie. A date, on the beach. An eager hour trying to decide what to wear. A gem huddle before the big night, words of congratulations flew by his head in a whirlwind as he flew down the stairs, so excited to see her.

_Her. Her. Her. Where was she? I thought we would do everything together._

In a flash time sped up around him, bile filling his throat and them emptying out onto the sand. _Such an ugly color_. He rolled over onto his side and attempted to get on his hands and knees. He gazed up weakly at the fight still full going full throttle in front of him. Bluebird was no match for the now combined force of nature that was Alexandrite, but she didn’t have to be. She thrust herself higher into the sky with a wink, barely out of Alexandrite’s reach. Steven couldn’t hear her words but it didn’t matter anyway. _She got what she came here for._

Alexandrite broke apart in a flash, each individual gem sprinting over to Steven. Their muffled cries fell on deaf and confused ears. He could see their mouths moving and he could feel the vibrations from their words, but it was as if they were speaking through water. Pearl was crying, Amethyst was standing back holding her mouth, and Garnet swept Steven up in her arms, curling him into her chest. He watched foggily as she started to march back toward the stairs to their house but frowned when he realized the others weren’t following.

The wails grew louder still. _What is the issue? Aren’t we headed to the fountain anyway? This will all be a bad dream soon enough._ Steven wiggled weakly in Garnet’s arms, trying to catch a peek over her shoulder. The Gem pulled his head down sharply despite his fragile condition. What’s wrong? “It’s okay Steven. It will all be okay.” Garnet mumbled into his ear. “I’m…I-I…I’m sorry.”

_For what?_ “For what?” He mumbled, curiosity keeping him conscious. She didn’t answer, just turned the bend in the stairs. Steven moved his head to the side, squinting to see what the other gems were fussing about. It was tough to make it out from here, but there was a small form laying on the sand. The Gems were kneeling next to it, bodies obscuring most of the view. Most of it. 

Connie.

_Connie_.

CONNIE.

_CONNIE_

All dressed up, a fancy black and white polka dot dress that complimented her skin tone. A small white hand band. _For her 18th birthday_.

Dead.

A pool of blood surrounded her head, eyes vacantly staring at the sky. In one hand, a cell phone. In the other, her sword, _the one Bismuth made for her_.

“Cry…I-I need, Garnet…” Steven only managed to croak out a few words, the light in his gem fading fast.

Cry. _Cry_. CRY _CRY_ CRY _CRY_ CRY _CRY_ CRY. Garnet held him tight and sprinted up the stars to the greenhouse door. “I…I am…It is too late. You were out cold for too long. Your gem is cracked…It…I...” She pushed the door open with one hand, walking slowly to the warp pad. Steven weakly wrestled to get out of her grasp but she held strong. “She’s...gone.”

_She’s gone, Steven._

She’s gone...Pink.


End file.
